Un Lujo
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: ¿Cómo darse el lujo de tener un amorío teniendo una esposa y una hija? Una familia, un hogar, todo eso debería de ser suficiente para que el hombre viviera de manera cómoda y placentera. Pero para Len Kagamine, esto es imposible, le hace falta aquello que le de una verdadera razón para vivir, que le regrese su espíritu. Le hace falta su hermana Rin. LenxRin adultos, Capítulo final.


Un lujo

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Podía darse el lujo de despertarse a la hora que deseara, no le costaba trabajo darse ese lujo, pese a que su cuerpo se hubiese programado durante años a despertar siempre a la misma hora, con los mismo propósitos diarios. Hacía años que no disfrutaba de una simple mañana en su propia cama, perdiendo el tiempo mientras encontraba la posición más cómoda para dormir, y es que después de todo, ella lo incitaba a permanecer allí juntos.

Pero no era perder el tiempo, no podía ser determinado de esa manera. Cada segundo transcurrido en cercanía de Rin era tan único en su forma y su composición, que devaluaban cualquier otro momento del día. Ya fuese un día productivo de trabajo, o una tarde enfrascándose en sus propios pasatiempos de mediana edad, todo eso quedaba restado a una nada en comparación de estar con su amada gemela lado a lado en la cama.

Podía dedicarse con toda plenitud a la acción de respirar, a la acción de abrazarla a su lado, y atreverse a besar su cabello de vez en cuando mientras disfrutaba su aroma. Mientras que ella ya estaba consiente, solo limitándose a reaccionar al toque de los labios sobre su corinilla y alguno que otro sobre sus mejillas. No habría pensado en volver a sentirse de esa manera con nadie más en toda su vida, mucho menos con alguien con quien tenía una relación tan peculiar como lo hacía con Len.

Pero no había presión. No había razón por la cual pensar en las cosas negativas que debían de estar atormentándola en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, ya se había decidido el resultado de las cosas, ellos mismos lo habían hecho, y no importaba cuanto pasara en las siguientes horas, el plan ya estaba en marcha y no se detendría por nada. Solo quedaba hacer lo que se debía de hacer, y dejar que las cosas fluyeran desde ese punto en adelante.

El único problema que verdaderamente tenían en ese momento, era que Rin no había visto todavía la hora del reloj, y esto era terrible para cualquier itinerario que tuvieran planeado, pues Len era la clase de persona quien pensaba que podía extender minutos en horas con tan solo ignorar la hora marcada por las manecillas; tanto así, que pensaba que aprovechaba hasta el último segundo del tiempo que se propusiera. Pero como era de esperar, su pensamiento era erróneo, lo que ya de por si le había causado centenares de retrasos en su vida cotidiana. Culpaba después a la percepción relativa del tiempo dentro de su mente con respecto al tiempo que realmente transcurría en la realidad.

Afortunadamente, Rin se había adiestrado en esta clase de situaciones, comprendiendo en su juventud, que si ella misma no cuidaba cada minuto del itinerario de su hermano, este acabaría llegando tarde a todas partes, por lo que decidió escapar un pequeño instante de los brazos de su gemelo y elevarse sobre la cama, mirando un reloj de pared que estaba desajustado por una diferencia de unos cinco minutos de más, con respecto al horario oficial.

—Len, ya casi son las ocho… pudiste haberlo dicho— se quejó ella de la despreocupación de su hermano, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, para después frotar un poco sus ojos, despertándose un poco más, y luego limpiando un hilo de saliva que escurría de su labio desde que estaba dormida.

—Te habrías levantado— contestó de manera un tanto cínica admitiendo su culpa, sujetándola de la cintura mientras que recostaba más su cabeza sobre la almohada, frotando un poco la parte baja de su cuerpo contra la de ella, volviendo a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le sorprendía que pudiera sostenerla de manera tan fácil sobre sí mismo, seguía pareciéndole ligera y agradable al tacto y a todos sus sentidos. Seguía tan juvenil y tierna como en su adolescencia, no le importaba que la edad hubiera hecho efecto sobre ella. Aunque era solo un punto relativo, para estar en sus treintas, se veía como a mediados de sus veintes. Lo mismo no se podía decir de él, agobiado y estresado por la vida familiar y laboral.

Sonaría tan horrendo decirlo, aunque no tanto pensarlo, pero ella le hacía sentir joven, ella le hacía sentir que valía la pena seguir haciendo todo lo que hacían. Le aterraba sentirse viejo y aburrido cuando estaba solo en su casa, con su esposa fuera en sus actividades individuales y su hija ocupada en confeccionar un mejor futuro que el suyo. Hacía aquello por él, más que por Rin, pues sabía, o al menos creía, que ella no lo necesitaba. Y quizá eso era lo mejor, saber que no existían dependencias fuertes, ninguna atadura de sangre o juramentos frente a Dios.

Más tarde que pronto, Rin logró liberarse de su agarre, girando sobre la cama y sentándose en la orilla, buscando su ropa interior para comenzar a prepararse, acomodando su ropa correctamente y luego acercándose a su armario y sacando su ropa formal, como la que usaba en su trabajo.

Len, por su parte, se inclinó a un lado de la cama, alcanzando el viejo teléfono que Rin tenía en su habitación solo por gusto, una vieja máquina rosada de los años setentas, con todo y una de esas ineficientes ruedas para marcar los números de uno por uno.

—Tengo que llamar al trabajo— avisó rápidamente a Rin, como si fuera todavía un visitante en una casa ajena, comenzando con la tediosa tarea de girar una y otra vez la rueda.

Finalmente, pudo conectar con el número deseado, y pese a que la calidad de la bocina era como cualquier otra, podía percibir una suciedad única saliendo de ese viejo teléfono, comprado en alguna venta de garaje.

—Piko— dijo tan pronto como escuchó voces en el fondo, sonidos metálicos agudos y otros cuantos bastante bajos, al parecer estaba pasando algo importante.

—Len, finalmente llamas ¿Has disfrutado de tus vacaciones?— preguntó rápidamente el sujeto con quien se comunicaba, tratando de hablar alto para superar el volumen del ruido externo.

—Si, bastante, muchas gracias por preguntar— intentó pasar la parte de los saludos formales e informales entre amigos, para ir directamente al punto al que le importaba —Tengo poco tiempo, ¿Cómo resultó la perforación?— Preguntó rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a más demoras.

—Todo perfecto, tus cálculos, tus propuestas, mis operaciones, todo resultó tal y como lo planeamos, de hecho, no sé si puedas escuchar al fondo, pero eso que suena, son los billetes yendo a nuestros bolsillos— dejó que los sonidos de rechinidos y de maquinaria pesada entraran por la bocina, dando a comprender su chiste debido a la abundancia de estos.

—Perfecto…— pronunció Len en un tono de sumo alivio —No tienes idea de cómo me alegra escuchar eso— comenzó a soltar una risa involuntaria, sabiendo que su plan había salido a la perfección —Esto resolverá tantos problemas que tenía en estos momentos…— comenzó a recitar mientras que se levantaba y estiraba un brazo, tratando de buscar relajación.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Lenny— le contestó Piko con algo de cansancio, tras una noche de desvelo a cargo de aquel proyecto de perforación —Puedes disfrutar de tu escapada romántica a tu casa de campo con tu amante, quien resulta también ser tu hermana— mencionó Piko tratando de buscar alguna ironía en todo aquello, quizá el cómo sus situaciones contrastaban tanto en medidas de estrés, o quizá de cómo resultaba ridículo que él se pudiese estresar en una situación como la que tenía, o solamente para poder avivar las brasas del tema incestuoso una vez más en lo que se suponía, sería una charla de trabajo.

—Vas a comenzar de nuevo con eso— se arrepintió el rubio de solo haber hablado, ahora que tendría que soportar una nueva charla moral por parte de su amigo, recordándole todo lo que él ya sabía que estaba mal con lo que hacía.

—Tranquilo, no te enojes tanto— se retractó rápidamente su amigo, tratando de dejar la voz retadora de su anterior declaración —Ambos hemos tenido relaciones de inicios cuestionables, recuerda que Miki tenía novio cuando comenzamos a estar juntos, y tuvo que dejarlo, y en aquellos días, tú me dijiste que eso me daría muchos puntos en el infierno— revivió ese recuerdo que quedaba como una anécdota inmortal en su memoria —Aunque creo que eso que haces te dará esos puntos a la décima potencia— soltó una risa más aguda, solamente para demostrar que seguía dentro del área de la broma.

—Al menos hablaré contigo allí abajo, aunque no sé por qué eso sería un consuelo— comentó resignado en respuesta a lo que dijo su amigo, sintiéndose ahora, además de todo, como un hipócrita —Pero volvamos a lo que me interesaba desde un inicio, la razón por la que te llamé—

—Y yo pensaba que solamente lo hacías por ser un amigo particularmente bueno— se quejó, fingiéndose ofendido a la vez, pero comprendiendo que lo que más le interesaba a su amigo tenía su razón de ser.

—No es por ser grosero, pero de verdad necesitaba confirmar si es que todo había salido bien— trató de justificar su apresurado dialogo —Las cosas no le han salido bien a Rin desde su divorcio, no te he contado nada de eso, pero creo que de verdad está en problemas— aprovechó que su hermana se había encerrado en el baño para comenzar a compartir toda esta información —Ni siquiera creo que pueda conservar la casa en la que estamos ahora— admitió con bastante lástima, siendo que esa casa representaba algo demasiado amado para su hermana, incluso si es que estaba llena de todos los recuerdos de su ex esposo.

—Vaya... no tenía idea de eso, pensaba que ella era la más exitosa de ustedes dos— comentó Piko sin meditación —Pero no te preocupes, te daré lo que necesites de dinero, después de todo, tú fuiste de gran ayuda para que este proyecto triunfase—

—No sólo fui de gran ayuda, te guíe en todo momento, pasé horas desvelándome contigo con tal de realizar los cálculos necesarios, y sobre todo, fui el inversionista mayoritario del proyecto, di hasta el último centavo que me quedaba, ¿Crees que no sé qué este era mi último tiro posible?— le recordó todo lo que le debía y todo lo que debería de pagarle, en buenos términos, pues sabía que los negocios nunca interferían en la amistad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…— Piko comprendió que sería mejor dejar las bromas de lado mientras estuviera hablando de asuntos monetarios con alguien en necesidades económicas —Tendrás la primera transferencia en cuanto sea posible, no pasará de hoy— trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque no estaba mintiendo, lo mejor era no dejar duda en sus palabras —Y no seas cruel, aunque sea cómprale algo bonito a tu hija, ¿no?— le pidió esa simple consideración.

—Iré a verla el día de hoy… no creo que se sienta muy grata de recibir cualquier regalo— no quiso ni siquiera seguir contando lo que sabría qué ocurriría, siquiera la más mínima especulación, terminaría por ser problemática.

—Mucha suerte, la necesitarás— dijo tranquilamente Piko, tratando de darle los mejores ánimos posibles —Y ya lo sabes, no solo estarás con Rin en el infierno, yo igual te iré a visitar de vez en cuando— se burló finalmente mientras que Len reaccionaba con una risa penosa y finalizaba la llamada, tan pronto como escuchó a su hermana salir del baño.

—Tardaste bastante— le dijo Len admirándola ya vestida con un traje formal, con una camisa blanca y una falda que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Adoraba que se viera de esa forma tan responsable y formal, agradaba a su vista no solo porque ella tenía la figura para usar aquel tipo de trajes, sino porque le daba la idea de que su hermana había podido llegar a la madurez por sí misma, y que era tan responsable como él siempre había deseado. Simplemente le daba un poco de orgullo.

—Esperaba que tú te vistieras de mientras— señaló ella al hacer notar que todavía se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba —Espero que no tengas ningún problema con ir sin desayunar, porque realmente no queda nada que comer en toda la casa— se apenó enormemente por no poder dar nada a su hermano, siendo que su arreglo mutuo de pasar la noche en esa casa había hecho parecer que ella sería una mejor anfitriona.

—No hay problema, estoy seguro de que habrá algo de comer en mi casa, siempre me encargo de que la alacena y el refrigerador estén llenos— trató de restarle importancia al asunto, seguramente gracias a sus conocimientos culinarios, podría haberse encargado del asunto del desayuno en cualquier instante que quisiera, pero era obvio que seguía en estado de negación con el asunto de la confrontación.

—Podemos comer algo en el camino… o después de ir tú casa…— ¿Habría un final? Era obvio que el día terminaría de alguna forma, y que forzosamente tenían que ir a la casa de Len, todo lo que ocurriera en esa visita sería inesperado, así como todo lo que surgiera a consecuencia de esta.

—Ya veremos, depende de quien esté— no podía imaginar a su esposa recibiéndolos a los dos con el desayuno preparado, pero eran mejor finalizar la conversación de una vez. No era el momento de obtener respuestas o alguna clase de satisfacción de las palabras que se dijeran, era mejor esperar el momento adecuado para la catarsis.

—Bien… pediré un taxi, vístete de mientras y llévate todas tus cosas— le indicó a su hermano mientras que comenzaba a caminar a la sala. Muy en el fondo esperaba no tener que retornar a esa casa, y probablemente no podría, con todos los problemas que le causaba su exesposo.

Al terminar de vestirse, Len se encaminó a la sala, en donde recogió su maletín, arrojado la noche anterior sin cuidado a las proximidades del perchero sobre el que estaba su saco aún humedecido de la lluvia nocturna. Trató de no pensar demasiado en cómo había llegado hasta allí la noche anterior, lo hacía sentir más vulgar de lo que todo el asunto de la infidelidad lo hacía sentir, pese a que la noche anterior este sentimiento hubiera sido embriagante y excitante como nunca en su vida, ahora, en la plenitud de sus facultades mentales, podía encarar a Rin, abandonando ese sentimiento motivante, y aceptarla como ese algo de su vida que tanto le hacía falta.

* * *

El taxi llegó después de un rato, con ambos habiéndose vestido y habiendo consumido el último par de sobres de té instantáneo. No había más alimento en toda la concina, pese a que los utensilios, los muebles, ollas y sartenes siguieran en su lugar, la mayoría llenos de polvo, algunos otros sin siquiera sacar de sus empaques de cartón. Rin cerró con llave la puerta, tirando después la llave al cesto de la basura más cercano, solamente para complicar gratuitamente las cosas.

Le pidieron al conductor que se dirigiera al destino, no por la línea más directa posible, sino rodeando un poco. Nunca habían podido concretar su viaje a pie por toda la ciudad. Los puentes y los jardines eran agradables a la vista y al espíritu, pero para ellos dos había sido difícil mantener la mente lejos del trabajo y de los problemas hogareños. Cada uno, por su parte, había deseado pasar una buena tarde con su respectiva pareja, disfrutando sino de un espectáculo callejero como los tantos que había en las plazas de la ciudad, simplemente de la tranquilidad de las calles y de las casas erguidas siglos atrás. El estilo europeo renacentista los había atraído a ambos a aquella ciudad, lo que inesperadamente los había llevado a encontrarse, pero las costumbres sedentarias y sin variación los había mantenido alejados, cada uno encerrado en su pequeño mundo, lejos de la ciudad que de niños soñaban como una aventura lejana y sin fin.

Pasaron sobre el último de los puentes antes de la casa de Len. Los dos iban inclinados, viendo hacia la ventana como un par de turistas. Pasaron junto a la última plaza, por donde se alcanzaba a ver el jardín, verde gracias a las lluvias de verano, con algunas chispas de color por los extremos y al centro, de las platas que florecían tardíamente.

—¿Alguna vez viniste a pasear por aquí? ¿Con Lenka…?— preguntó inocentemente Rin, apuntando a un par de niños que corrían al lado de su padre, como dando un recuadro perfecto de lo que imaginaba en ese momento.

—Solo un par de veces, cuando era más pequeña— respondió sin demasiada complicación —Es curioso, en cuanto nació, quería sacarla cada sábado a jugar en alguno de los parques que hay por aquí, obviamente no podía, era demasiado frágil— Rin pudo notar que sonreía con bastante iluminación —Tuve que esperar algunos años hasta que Luka finalmente me dejó llevarla de paseo, me encantaba llevarla de caballito, aunque siempre me habrías visto llevándola de la mano todo el tiempo, no quería que se separara de mi ni un instante— ahora su mirada parecía llena de nostalgia, quizá demasiada para su estabilidad emocional de esos momentos —Pero apenas creció un poco, y comenzó a ir a la escuela, y aunque había algunos fines de semana libres, empezó después con sus clases de violín, luego las clases de tenis, clases de teatro… me di cuenta de que le gustaban más que salir conmigo— respiró hondo mientras volvía sentarse, el taxi comenzaba a detenerse frente a un bloque de apartamentos gris.

—Parece ser que tenías mucho tiempo libre para ella— comentó Rin de la nada, recargándose junto a él de una manera muy amena —Recuerda que nuestro propio padre jamás tuvo tiempo para nosotros…— recordó para intentar diluir la amargura entre ambos —Siento que te desperdició—

—No tanto… es una niña muy talentosa, tiene becas, y un gran futuro por delante, tendrá lo que necesita— quiso asegurar con el tono más seguro que tenía.

—Pero no a su padre— le contestó su hermana quizá con demasiada certeza.

—Lo que dije, todo lo que necesita— repitió él mientras que bajaba del taxi después de que el conductor hubiera abierto la puerta del vehículo.

Se pararon frente al bloque de departamentos. Rin volteaba a ver a los lados y aquel bloque se extendía como muralla curva por toda la calle hasta perderse a lo largo de la ciudad. Daba la apariencia de que era una vivienda digna, las paredes estaban bien pintadas, y las aceras en buen estado, pero las ventanas eran tan similares, que parecían copiadas una tras otra. No era un secreto para nadie, que durante las reformas de la ciudad, se había optado por un modelo de vivienda lo más económico posible. Un crimen en contra del buen gusto, pensaba Rin al ver el edificio en donde se acomodaba a la gente como ratas enjauladas, todo lo contrario a lo que ella había aprendido referente a la vivienda digna.

No era la primera vez que sentía desagrado por aquel lugar. La primera vez, se sentía con nauseas solo de pararse en esa calle, no solamente por los edificios laberínticos y repetitivos que se extendían de este a oeste, sino por lo que representaba ese edificio. Allí vivía su hermano, y no lo había visto en más de una década. Sabía que ese pequeño departamento representaba toda una vida ajena que él había construido con su esposa, una vida en la cual ella no tenía cabida, y jamás la tendría.

Ahora estaba parada frente a ese edificio, solo enferma por la arquitectura, pues de manera contradictoria a su primera impresión, sentía deseos de entrar al departamento, solo para poder encarar sus problemas, terminar con las pretensiones. No prometía solucionar nada, pero al menos permitiría dar vuelta a la página.

Pagaron la cuenta nada barata del taxista, y juntos subieron las escaleras de los apartamentos. Len saludó amablemente al casero, que se encontraba en una sala pequeña aledaña al pasillo principal. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, por lo que Rin pudo notar la carencia de cualquier clase de tecnología aparte de las luces que difícilmente iluminarían el pasillo en la noche. Trató de recordar cómo había sido su salida la primera noche que salió de allí, pero solo resentía el remordimiento de haber ido en primer lugar.

Finalmente llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba el departamento de Len, en el octavo piso, con ventana a la calle, pero debido a los espacios cerrados, lo único que se veía era el departamento del edificio del frente de la calle. La puerta era de madera contrachapada, y era idéntica a cualquier otra, no había nada que pudiera hacerla distinguirse de entre las otras a excepción de un número pequeño de madera de roble adquirido por los mismos poseedores del apartamento, que tenía el número "898".

—¿Hay alguien adentro?— preguntó Rin apresuradamente, comenzando a reconsiderar el plan, como si Len hubiese visto al futuro para conocer esa respuesta, o como si fuera un experto en reconocer la situación de su hogar.

—Luka no tiene nada que hacer a esta hora… lo más probable es que esté adentro en estos momentos— comenzó a considerar de manera realista las respuesta —Y Lenka estará en la universidad, jamás llega tarde los lunes— al menos aquella podía ser una ventaja.

Sin mayor dilatación que esas palabras, y sin siquiera darle una advertencia a su hermana, comenzó a abrir la puerta. Dentro, se vio lo mismo que él había visto miles y miles de veces al entrar por esa misma puerta, y que ella solamente había tenido la suerte de ver un par de veces en el pasado. Y tan y como ella lo esperaba, encontró una sala idéntica en todo aspecto, pese a que hubiera sido hace tanto. Como si la escena entera fuese una fotografía, aunque podía notar que como toda fotografía, el ambiente se iba deteriorando con el tiempo.

Normalmente, Len habría anunciado su entrada a todo pulmón, resultando un saludo de regreso como poco más que una exclamación o un bufido por parte de su familia, pero en ese caso, prefirió la discreción, aunque no sin antes tener que reprimir este instinto tan natural de su parte.

Volteó a ver a ambos lados, como si estuviera al asecho, y luego comenzó a caminar, no sin dejar detrás a su hermana, quien esperaba con poca tranquilidad al lado de la puerta, como si esperara la señal para salir por esta en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Su apartamento era bastante pequeño, apenas lo necesario, decía él. Una sala pequeña, apenas con distancia suficiente para sentarse a ver un televisor analógico pequeño al fondo de la esquina, al lado de la ventana con cortinas anaranjadas. Siguiendo el trayecto de la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba un umbral sin puerta que daba paso a una cocina, en donde también estaba el comedor, y al lado de esta, por una sección que miserablemente podría considerarse como corredor, estaba la puerta del único baño de la casa, para dar después paso a las habitaciones, solamente dos y del mismo tamaño, tan juntas y de paredes tan delgadas que no daban la oportunidad de privacidad.

Supuestamente, todos los apartamentos del edificio eran exactamente idénticos, solamente variando la colocación del baño, con excepción quizá de los de la planta baja, hechos para una vida menos hogareña, que se componían solamente de una habitación y un baño pequeño, dando la impresión de ser parte de un hotel.

Pero poco duró el análisis de Rin acerca de la arquitectura del lugar, pues en cuanto Len cruzó el umbral de la puerta, una voz le hizo agazaparse contra la pared.

—¿Papá?— preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que había estado sentada todo el tiempo, esperando con una taza de café descafeinado en la mano, y una mochila llena hasta el tope de útiles escolares.

—Lenka… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en la escuela, tus clases empiezan a las siete de la mañana— respondió Len, bastante más calmado de lo que cualquiera habría esperado, quizá incluso con un tono de enojo, poniendo su deber y autoridad como padre por sobre todos sus demás problemas.

—¿Cómo querías que me fuera? ¡No llegaste en toda la noche, estábamos preocupadas por ti!— se defendió sagazmente la jovencita. Ella era similar a Len en muchos aspectos, tenía cabello del mismo color que el de su padre, largo y lacio como el de su madre, dotada también de todas sus características femeninas.

—Sabes que puedo cuidarme yo solo, hija, no tenías que preocuparte…— trató su padre de razonar un poco, pero no veía forma de apaciguarla —Todo está bien, puedes irte sin preocuparte de nada, ¿De acuerdo?— las cosas no estaban bien, no al menos para el núcleo familiar, pero prefería una mentira tranquilizadora a la verdad incómoda.

—Sé que las cosas no están bien… ya no soy una niña, sé que tu matrimonio con mamá no está en el mejor estado posible— habló con detenimiento, sabiendo que iba a ser complicado expresar lo que pensaba de los problemas familiares, decir todo lo que de verdad pensaba, sería como apuñalarlo y recibir ella misma la herida.

—Todos los matrimonios pasan por ciertas dificultades, hija mía… no siempre las cosas salen como uno las esperaba— respondió tratando de encontrar alguna razón de cómo justificar sus acciones, por más viles que fueran realmente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cuidar a su hija, evitar que toda la verdad le dañara, quizá ayudándola a entender, podría amortiguar el daño, ¿No?

—¿Es acaso normal que haya tanta agresividad pasiva entre las dos partes del matrimonio? ¿O que hay de la desconfianza? ¿Eso también es normal?— preguntó asertivamente, pues percibía que había una contradicción entre sus palabras y sus acciones —No quiero pensar que lo es, porque toda mi vida me enseñaste que no podía haber una unión si las dos partes se esforzaban por ser felices… ¿Recuerdas?— comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Lenka… me he esforzado por años en esto, como no tienes idea, hice tanto como podía hacer, todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida… solo por ti— Respondió él acercándose a su hija y abrazándola —Y no quiero decir que tu madre no lo hizo… pero creo que ambos tenemos visiones muy diferentes de lo que nos haría felices— fue una forma amable de decir que simplemente no se habían podido entender en casi veinte años. Casi dos décadas desperdiciadas, quizá.

—¡Entonces esfuérzate un poco más!— exclamó su hija con desilusión, como si su padre solo estuviera poniendo excusas para alejarse de ella y de su madre —No quiero que esas cosas que dicen de ti sean verdad, no quiero saber que de verdad le has sido infiel a mi madre… con la tía Rin…— pronunció con un asco inconmensurable, escupiendo la última parte de manera especialmente despreciativa.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?— preguntó con un tono de sorpresa, fingiendo vilmente demencia ante el conocimiento de su pecado. Al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Mi madre lo ha dicho ayer… cuando trataba de buscarte, y estoy segura de que habló muchísimo de eso con la abuela… justamente se fue a hablar con ella, para buscarte a ti y a… Rin— reveló esa pequeña y traumática escena de su madre descubriéndolo todo, algo que presenció sin censura de ninguna clase —Solo dime eso, por favor… solo dime que ustedes dos no son amantes…— se separó un poco de él, viéndolo a los ojos, tratando de mostrar confianza con una sonrisa dolida y conformista —Ni siquiera hace falta que hayas sido completamente fiel… solo que no haya sido con… ella— pidió de manera lastimosa, rebajando sus expectativas al mínimo, temerosa y temblorosa, tratando de procesar lo que significaba su petición, solamente temerosa del posible incesto.

—Hija mía…— pronunció Len solemnemente, caso con un tono ceremonial. Mordió sus labios con pena e incluso un denso arrepentimiento, justamente antes de suspirar y decir lo más cercano a la verdad —Hay veces en las que tenemos que hacer ciertas cosas por nuestro propio bien… que no parecen ser correctas para los demás… pero que son mejor que sufrir en silencio…— trató de ser suave con lo que decía, pero no pudo evitar expresarse con cierto resentimiento a toda su vida anterior —Solo puedo decirte, que no importa lo que pase, yo seguiré amándote siempre, porque no dejarás de ser mi hija— para Lenka, esto fue como si él tratara de echarle la culpa a ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando… vas a abandonarnos?— comenzó a llorar en cuanto Len terminó su discurso, perdiéndose todo rastro de ilusión en ella —No puedo creerte… simplemente no puedo…— trató de huir en negación, sujetando con fuerza su mochila mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta, negando todavía con la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con Rin.

—Ah… Lenka— reaccionó la adulta de manera sorpresiva, pese a que ya sabía que estaba en la cocina, la contemplaba contenida en esta, como enjaulada, y sin posibilidades de encontrarla cara a cara, pero ahora veía la realidad de sus acciones, literalmente encarando al daño mayor de todos.

Pudo haberla insultado de mil maneras distintas, haberla tratado como una ramera despreciable, que no era lejano a la forma en la que ambas la percibían. Pero se limitó, incluso en su forma de caminar, no tenía caso hacer más que lo que iba a hacer. Dio unos cuantos pasos, y Rin retrocedió lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, y entonces, cuando tuvo a Lenka de frente, y vio sus ojos cerúleos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y los sentimientos tóxicos que deseaba sacar, esta solamente levantó la mano y dejó una fuerte cachetada sobre la mejilla de Rin.

Fue un golpe simple pero no demasiado sonoro, tanto, que preocupó a Len de que hubiera sido otra clase de agresión. Luego de eso, Lenka simplemente caminó por su lado, empujándola con el hombro de manera agresiva, antes de salir del apartamento, notablemente llorando.

Len se acercó a Rin últimamente, como si la huida de su hija simbolizara el fin de una pequeña fase, ahora solo podía preocuparse por lo que le quedaba. Pero ni siquiera podía ver a Rin sin sentir que de alguna forma lo merecía. Él hubiera tomado ese golpe, un millón de veces el solo, en lugar de dejar que lastimaran a su hermana, pero tampoco podía decir que toda la culpa era solo suya, habían quedado de manera implícita en que no harían eso. Ambos eran tan culpables en todo. Pero al menos se acercó a ella, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de acariciar con cuidado mientras ella solamente miraba al suelo, acariciando su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Sin decir una palabra más, Len la condujo por la sala hasta sentarla en el sofá. Ella parecía estar realmente entristecida casi melancólica, pero Len por el contrario, se sentía inclusive un poco más aliviado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella no se atrevía a decir nada todavía, parecía que seguía procesando lo poco que había captado en la conversación. Parecía que había sido demasiado inocente al pensar que las coas saldrían de manera menos catastrófica. Antes, Lenka la había tratado con enorme respeto, casi admiración. Ahora suponía que todo eso se habría desechado con esa cachetada. Pese a no tener nada que decir, Rin simplemente hizo la pregunta que Len se iba haciendo desde el inicio, solo por ser profundamente egoísta.

—¿Vale la pena hacer todo esto?— preguntó casi como un pensamiento accidentalmente salido de su boca, sin que Len hiciera más que reaccionar a su voz, volteando a verla, comprendiendo sus palabras, pero no la intención ni el significado de estas.

—Ya hemos discutido mucho del asunto— le contestó Len, sobrepasando ya por todos los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado —Esto vale la pena porque es justamente lo que queremos, y lo hemos querido por años enteros, ¿Recuerdas?— intentó remembrar todas esas discusiones a las que habían llegado en el momento de claridad tras el final de las primeras pasiones que compartieron en la habitación.

—¿Pero de verdad vale la pena para ti destruir todo esto?— volteó a ver la casa entera, dando a entender el significado de su pregunta, aunque esta contenía una doble intención, no preguntaba a él si estaba dispuesto a disolver a su propia familia, era una cuestión contra sí misma, si es que estaba dispuesta a destruir la familia de alguien más.

—Me lo pregunté miles y miles de veces— admitió ya sin vergüenza alguna, volteando a ver al suelo, luego levantando su mirada al sofá que estaba frente a la televisión —Y al final terminaba más preguntándome, porque valía la pena siquiera mantenerlo— trató de decirlo de la manera más serena posible. —No importa lo que hayas visto aquí, Rin, o lo que hayas entendido de Lenka, ya te dije que ella no me necesita, está haciendo su vida, ya tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo y conseguirá uno de tiempo completo en cuanto termine, no necesita mi dinero, ni mis palabras, ni mi compañía, había días en los que ni siquiera me hablaba en todo el día, y ha llegado a ser una estudiante con honres, ¡Sin mi ayuda!— habló rápidamente, como si no pudiera dejar todo eso guardado ni un poco más.

Era obvio que debió de habérselo dicho a su hija, tenía muchísimos deseos de hacerlo, reclamar y culpar, pero no tuvo el valor, nunca lo había tenido hasta ese día, aunque no era como si hubiera hecho falta decirle todo eso para romperle el corazón.

—No soy necesario aquí, Luka no me necesita, hace su propio dinero, tiene sus amigas, quizá hasta su propio amante— se atrevió al fin a pronunciar esas palabras —Pero incluso si no me necesitaba, no me dejaba ir… me trataba como una clase de trofeo frente a todos, pero en realidad, no podía sentirme más encadenado a su lado, como un prisionero— suspiró mientras trataba de respirar un poco más tranquilo.

—Siempre pensé que eran un matrimonio un poco más… feliz… obviamente, cuando mamá hablaba de tu hogar familiar y de porque yo debía de encontrar rápido un marido para no permanecer sola toda la vida…— Recordó una de las miles de pláticas con su madre acerca de porque Len iba a ser más feliz de por vida —Sabía que estaba exagerándolo todo, siempre pensé que eras aunque fuera algo… feliz— dijo lentamente, tratando de no lastimar a su gemelo.

—No se lo dije nunca a nadie… es trabajo de un buen padre tener que guardar ese tipo de cosas… pese a que uno sienta que solo desperdicie su vida…— terminó con melancolía, tratando de no entristecerse más. No quería que ese fuera el efecto de aquel día, quería seguir adelante, esa era la idea, finalmente sobreponerse a todo eso.

—Perdóname— intervino rápidamente Rin, abrazándolo con toda la intención de cariño posible —Creo que pensé demasiado en cómo yo estaba quedando como persona, que no recordé que tu jamás pensaste en ti mismo hasta ahora— acarició su cabeza contra el pecho de Len, produciendo una cierta calidez a la que Len melosamente se había acostumbrado tan solo el último mes.

—Yo acepté todo esto, me puse en esta situación en el momento en el que decidí salir con una chica mayor que yo…— trató de reflexionar todo desde el punto de la ironía —Pero ella siempre me vio como un niño, incluso ahora, siempre he sentido una brecha entre nosotros, somos de generaciones distintas.—Recordó ese detalle que parecía hacer que todo cambiara.

—Siempre pensé que ella adoraba tu madurez, que eras como un hombre mayor para ella— compartió Rin la opinión —Pero créeme que no me ninguno de los dos me parecieron tan maduros cuando pasó lo del embarazo— continuó con la burla, soltando una pequeña risa sádica oculta en sus palabras

—Ambos éramos niños entonces…— admitió quizá de una manera un tanto masoquista, intentando quitarle la risa a su hermana mediante un simple abrazo en la parte inferior de su torso, pero tan pronto como comenzaba a salir de nuevo de esa esfera de degradación y sufrimiento, y recibir en brazos el cariño que lo había alejado de la tensión hogareña, la puerta se abrió. Y la única otra persona que podía usar esa puerta aparte de Lenka, era su esposa.

—Vaya… así que es cierto— Habló Luka con su voz más inexpresiva posible, una mirada vacía, y su expresión completamente gris —Tu madre tuvo razón con lo que dijo… y yo seguía como una estúpida defendiéndote— entró por completo a la casa, viéndolos a los dos de frente. Ninguno de los dos la veía a los ojos, Rin por su solo temor mantenía la mirada en el suelo, pero Len parecía estarse preparado para decir todo lo que llevaba condensándose en su interior desde hacía semanas, desde que su hermana había retornado, o quizá desde hace años, como comenzaba a razonarlo ahora.

—Luka, por favor…— comenzó Len a decir de manera lenta, pese a todo lo que llevaba en su interior, prefería mantenerse calmado mientras estaba frente a ella, no deseaba comenzar una batalla —Sé que todo lo que está pasando está… fuera de lo usual…— no encontró otra manera de decirlo, seguía viendo al suelo mientras que Luka lo miraba con odio. Solo quería sacar de su cabeza una sola cosa: un rompimiento.

—¿Fuera de lo usual? ¿Así es como le llamas a ponerme el maldito cuerno?— preguntó ella antes de que Len pudiera continuar con su discurso —Pareciera que realmente no tienes una mínima idea de que fue lo que hiciste…— su voz se hizo más lenta, sonaba dolida —Me traicionaste, traicionaste tus votos matrimoniales, traicionaste a tu propia hija— aquello fue como un cuchillazo directamente en el pecho, pese a lo calmo con lo que lo dijo —¿Y tienes el descaro de estar sentado aquí, con ella, como si nada? En el mismo hogar que has profanado con tu… incesto— dejó salir todo el asco que sentía por él con esa última palabra.

Len respiró un poco, levantándose del lugar, dejando de sentirse vulnerable tras haber estado escuchando las palabras de su esposa —No quería darle más rodeos al asunto…— respondió como si tratara de levantar una gran carga —Sé que sonará bastante tonto, pero no busco que haya más conflicto entre nosotros… solo quiero que todo termine— ni siquiera podía implicar que su respuesta pidiese una tregua, no deseaba una realmente, pero sabía que de no buscarla, Rin sufriría más.

—Realmente no te queda una sola pizca de dignidad, ¿verdad?— Luka moría sus labios de la ira mientras decía aquello —No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo… ¿Eres tan miserable como para destruir todo lo que hemos tenido, y pedir una tregua, así como si fuera algo mutuo? ¿Cómo si fuera solo un maldito juego de niños?— cuestionó mientras el tono de su voz se elevaba y se elevaba.

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres que diga!?— se hartó el rubio de que solo se dirigiera a él con un tono tan despectivo —¿Qué aún se puede salvar las cosas? ¿Qué podemos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y volver a nuestras vidas normales? ¡No!, no se puede— gritó finalmente iracundo, como si la respuesta hubiese sido extremadamente obvia, incluso para él.

—¡Claro que se puede!— respondió Luka con un tono similar de griterío, llamando la atención de los vecinos a los alrededores, quienes podían escuchar todo lo que ocurría en esa pequeña casa —Deja a esa maldita excusa de mujerzuela a la que llamas hermana, olvídate de esas tonterías que tenías con ella, y vuelve a tu hogar, con tu hija y conmigo… te lo perdonaré todo si estás dispuesto a olvidarte y regresar— pero pese a todo lo que dijo, su tono jamás fue como el de una persona que rogaba, sino más bien quien ofrece clemencia a un prisionero a punto de morir.

Pero Len rechazó esta misericordia, esta última puerta a una ruta de escape de vuelta a la realidad. Solamente empezó a mover la cabeza, negando —No Luka, esto está muerto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, por favor… ya no queda nada más que salvar aquí— extendió sus brazos, de pronto desechando y despreciando todos los recuerdos forjados en esa sala, entre esas paredes delgadas.

—Hablas como si nunca hubieras apreciado nada de esto— respondió ella, señalándose a sí misma y al hogar —Pero recuerdo como clamabas que todo esto era lo único que necesitabas… que no hacía falta más que tu pequeño hogar para poder ser feliz, y yo te creía cada que decías eso— insistió en volver a colocarlo a él como el mentiroso, como quien siempre había jurado con los dedos cruzados en la espalda.

—Eso lo decía cada que tú te quejabas incansablemente porque nada de esto te parecía suficiente, ni la casa, ni nuestra hija, ni mi salario, ni yo—respondió el Kagamine, disminuyendo el tono de su voz, sintiendo sus propias palabras en un intento de ser usadas en su contra, no sin antes ser sacadas por completo de contexto —¿O no fue por eso que decidiste que tu trabajo era más que suficiente para el mantenimiento de esta casa y me dejaste fuera de todos los gastos?—

—¡Hice lo que más le convenía a esta casa porque tu jamás llegaste a contribuir realmente!— se elevó ella de manera defensiva, revelando ahora también ante Rin un punto vulnerable del que su hermano jamás había hablado —Siempre buscabas mi ayuda, aunque fuera para la cosa más simple del mundo, y yo fui siempre quien terminó cuidándote como a un niño—

—¡¿Y qué esperabas!?— gritó Len tomando su propia cara con ambas manos, en un ademán de completa desesperación —Yo era solo un niño cuando todo lo del embarazo ocurrió, tenía solo quince años, tu tenías veinte, ¿Y te preguntas porque era yo el más vulnerable?— le recordó dolosamente. Su hermana miró al suelo, recodando pesadamente como su hermano había sido cortado de su vida cuando se enteró de esa noticia, de cómo un momento de sexo pasional, basado en nada más que las hormonas, había acabado en aquella situación, dejándola a ella con el sentimiento de ser la menor de los dos por una abismal diferencia en la madurez.

—Siempre actuaste como alguien mayor a tu edad…— parecía que se lamentaba al darse cuenta de lo que se supone, debía de ser una verdad evidente —Te hiciste responsable de todo, tal y como lo prometiste cuando concebiste a Lenka… ¿Y ahora resulta que tomaste más de lo que podías?— no dejaba su actitud condescendiente, ni tampoco dejaba de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, era la hora de que se encararan y sacaran los esqueletos del armario.

—Quise comportarme de esa manera, pero tu jamás me trataste de esa manera, para ti fui siempre el niño idiota que había arruinado tu vida…— al decir esto, Luka negó fuertemente con la cabeza —El niño que merecía que lo cuidaran porque no sabía lo que hacía… ¿Y sabes una cosa? No sabía realmente lo que hacía, era muy joven para ser padre, para tener esposa y para tener mi propia casa… tenía dieciocho años cuando se supone que debía de mantener yo solo a la familia que tu no querías…— su voz comenzó a romperse mientras que lentamente volvía a sentarse, y de manera sutil, volvía a sentir su mano siendo tomada por la de Rin, quien había simplemente decidido no pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Tranquilo…— susurró Rin a su oído mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la palma de la mano de su hermano.

—No es que no la hubiera querido tener— interrumpió ahora Luka, dándose cuenta de que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear para la simpatía de su esposo —Pero dejamos todo de lado, la música, a los amigos, Miku no me quiso hablar por años…— respiró al sentir la enorme vergüenza que tuvo que aguantar en aquellos tiempos, volteando después a ver a Rin, quien había girado su mirada para el consuelo de su gemelo.

—Nos ofrecieron su ayuda, y a mí me habría gustado recibirla… pero tú te mantenías con tu orgullo latente, pensando en que todos te juzgarían por el hecho de haberte acostado con alguien muchos años menor a ti, y haber resultado embarazada— expresó Len con pena mientras acariciaba su cabeza contra la de Rin, en un símbolo de apoyo mutuo.

Luka los miró unos momentos, dando por entendido que Len no querría razonar como lo hizo años atrás, tantas miles de veces en las que la apoyó ciegamente —Esto aún puede funcionar, podemos hacer que funcione…— insistió ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas —Te apoyaré más con tu proyecto con Piko, dejaré que sigas ayudando con el ingreso de la casa, y convenceré a Lenka para que…— trató de seguir con las proposiciones, pero Len le detuvo con la mano.

—No, Luka, por favor… ya es muy tarde para todo eso… solo hay que terminarlo por lo sano— expresó Len ya hartándose de todo eso, uniéndose de nuevo con su hermana, abnegándose a cualquier deseo que lo mantuviera unido a su vida anterior.

—¿De verdad tenía que ser ella? ¿Tenía que ser justamente tu propia hermana?— preguntó la peli rosada, recobrando el asco que había tenido al momento de descubrirlos — Pudiendo haber sido Gumi, o Miki… ¿Es que acaso te mueve una clase de fetiche por esa clase de relaciones?—

—Luka… es algo más que solo eso, ¿De acuerdo? Es algo que viene desde mucho más atrás…— no había forma de explicárselo a ella, y no tendría sentido alguno al final, pues simplemente no lo entendería —Solo voy a decir que de no haber sido con Rin, no habría sido con nadie más— dijo lentamente, abrazando a su hermana, casi como si fuera un niño desprotegido, alguien a quien su esposa no podía darle ya consuelo.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, ni amenazas, ni muestras de odio, nada de eso funcionaría, Luka solo podía responder con intolerancia, pues era lo único que le quedaba.

—Vas a escuchar de mi abogado… me quedaré con todo lo que tienes, ¡Los dejaré a los dos en la calle!— gritó antes de salir a paso agigantado por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí misma con un portazo. Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna mientras siguieron en la casa, solo tardaron el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que Luka ya estaba lejos de allí.

* * *

—…El Vuelo setecientos veintiuno con destino a Lisboa saldrá en veinte minutos, se les pide a los pasajeros que se preparen para bordarlo— decía la voz del alto parlante en la terminal del aeropuerto. Len y Rin caminaban tomados de las manos a la par que sus maletas rodaban tras de ellos.

—Ese es nuestro vuelo, Piko dijo que la reunión será en tres días, de mientras podemos disfrutar del hotel y de la ciudad, todo por su cuenta— le avisó Len a su hermana mientras que pasaban por la seguridad del lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás allá?— preguntó Rin con curiosidad mientras que pasaba a su lado.

— **Nos** quedaremos allá durante al menos quince días… necesitan a un jefe de operaciones una vez que la extracción comience— comenzaba a caminar a la puerta de acceso, dándole los boletos al encargado que esperaba al lado de esta —Luego de eso, no sé bien lo que haré…— ambos subieron al avión, dando sus maletas al encargado y luego dirigiéndose a sus lugares, uno a lado del otro junto a la ventana.

—No suena como una mala ciudad, aunque no conozca el idioma, apuesto a que será divertido estar allá— opinó Rin mientras que se acomodaba en su lugar, pidiendo una almohada para descansar su cabeza de mientras —Cualquier lugar será mejor que esta ciudad—

—Tenemos que ver en donde vamos a asentarnos— se acomodó al igual que su hermana, acariciando su mano tranquilamente —Ya no hay nada más que me ate a este lugar…— dijo con simpleza mientras que besaba le besaba la mejilla.

—A mí tampoco, supongo que ahora me toca conseguir un nuevo trabajo— se recargó de lado con su gemelo mientras la azafata les servía bebidas.

—Entonces será un nuevo empezar— dejaba de haber remordimiento alguno en su voz, y se sustituía por seguridad y verdadero deseo —Como debió de haber sido desde el principio— sintió como su gemela recargaba su cabeza al lado de la suya.

El piloto, con una voz casi robótica por el transmisor, dedicaba unas palabras de disfrute a sus pasajeros mientras el avión comenzaba a avanzar por la pista. Y mientras este se alejaba de la ciudad, un sujeto de cabello purpura discutía con una pareja primeriza quien había rentado una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, alegando que le pertenecía a él y no a su exesposa, a quien estos se la habían rentado. Lejos de allí, una chica de cabello rubio compartía la merienda con su madre, una mujer de cabello rosado, preguntando por su día y futuras promociones laborales, discutiendo de sus planes para un intercambio internacional con una universidad occidental. Y mientras toda esta vida crecía y se movía, nadie en toda esa ciudad extrañaba a Rin y Len Kagamine.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales: Muy bien, me tomó mucho tiempo escribir esto, no realmente en el proceso de escritura, eso me llevó máximo como una semana completa, sino en el proceso que todo lo de su alrededor tuvo que ver. Debo de admitir que durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando que estaba en una clase de vacaciones, por haber terminado "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?". Así que hay que considerar que el periodo de tiempo en el que no escribí fue precisamente un periodo de descanso para mí. Pero en realidad no lo fue.

Durante todo este tiempo tuve el sentimiento de que debía de seguir escribiendo, al menos durante los primeros meses. Me costó trabajo al principio, se suponía que el capítulo final debía de publicarse el 27 de diciembre de este año en curso, pero no se pudo. Eso me desorientó un poco, lo admito, pero por lo demás, trataba de escribir más y más. Por unos instantes, quería escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Compromiso", pero mientras lo hacía, entre tanto detalle y explicación, se me detuvo la inspiración, de pronto ya no quería seguir escribiéndolo, simplemente porque sentía que era bastante lento, y me preguntaba: "¿Quién querrá leer esto?". Era obvio que requería un nuevo enfoque en mis historias.

Entonces traté de escribir un nuevo capítulo de "Experimentación" pese a lo terriblemente mal recibido que fue el último capítulo, al menos hasta el mes pasado. Por una parte, no me importaba si la gente lo leía o no, pero por otra, deseaba que fuera algo que mereciera la pena leerse, pese a que nadie lo leyera. En esos tiempos, además, leía este libro que cambió un poco mis perspectiva: "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley, por una parte, me gusta leer para entender nuevas maneras de escribir, pero para este caso en particular, la historia me pareció bastante más profética con respecto a nuestros tiempos de lo que lo fue 1984. En resumidas cuentas, me hizo razonar: ¿Por qué ya no se escriben buenas historias? ¿Por qué hay tanta basura que llena los anaqueles de los "Best Sellers"? Lo más simple, lo más ridículo, lo más desvergonzadamente complaciente, y es culpa primero del lector que del autor, por ser el primero quien decide lo que se vende, entonces, las buenas historias no se escriben ya porque la gente no las quiere leer, o porque simplemente no las entendería aunque estuvieran frente a ellos. Afortunadamente, el libro erraba en suponer que los libros viejos ya no se leerían, se siguen leyendo, siguen siendo apreciados.

No voy a extenderme más con este parafraseo, solo digamos que de pronto, ya no me dieron ganas de escribir sexo por sexo. Quizá fue por ese punto en el que me di cuenta de lo perdido que estaba el sentimiento inicial que me había llevado a comenzar a escribir el LenxRin. Me había perdido entre todo lo que los fans querían en lugar de lo que me habría gustado más. Claro, me gusta el Lemon de Len y Rin, pero lo prefiero con una fuerza o una causa, pues de no tenerla, ¿Qué lo hace diferente a las historias de la misma temática, pero en donde se sustituye a Rin con Luka, o con Miku, o con Meiko? Y siguiendo este razonamiento, ocurre una pequeña paradoja, si existe la fuerza o la causa para que los personajes entreguen su confianza y sus cuerpos el uno al otro en el acto del amor, ¿Por qué es necesario mostrar dicho acto de amor? Debería de quedar ya claro que se aman, sin necesidad de mostrar el sexo.

Fue entonces cuando tomé esta pequeña historia, cuya idea se generó en 2014. Simplemente una historia en donde Len eligiera a Rin por sobre Luka, pese a llevar un matrimonio de años con ella. La razón no iba a ir más allá que la simple inconformidad con el matrimonio, quizá intuyendo algo más. Empecé a escribirla, sí, pero me di cuenta de que todo el razonamiento que tuve leyendo el libro de Huxley, me había llevado a destruir parte de lo que era mi gusto anterior por el LenxRin. Lo que seguía era obvio, retornar a ese gusto, y quizá acabar la historia, ese era el orden de la importancia de los asuntos.

Desgraciadamente, se atravesó en mi camino una dificultad. Mi examen de titulación se aproximaba, y pese a saber que podría no pasarlo, no podría permitirme ir a presentarlo sin haber estudiado hasta la última cosa aprendida durante mi carrera. Por lo tanto, dediqué un mes entero a estudiar, casi sin ninguna otra distracción. Y pasado este día, con las alegrías y decepciones, quedaba todavía la liberación de las tres materias que tenía en el semestre final. Terminé el último semestre y estoy a un paso de terminar mi carrera profesional, y ahora en vacaciones, me decidí por retomar esta historia, y más importante aún, el gusto por el LenxRin.

Empecé por los videos básicos, el "World is mine" en donde Len declaraba a Rin como la mejor princesa de todas, el "Gekokujou" en donde se muestran como una fuerza imparable. "Juvenile" que para mí es la más simple pero encantadora historia de amor entre ellos dos. Recordé un pequeño conflicto que había tenido años atrás. Realmente ya no me gusta la música actual de Vocaloid. Hay demasiado de todos, y casi todo suena igual para mí, pese a que me gusten estilos musicales en donde las canciones son básicamente todas las mismas. Lo peor de todo es que las historias se vuelven lo más importante, pero ya desde hace años, tras la saga del mal, no atraían nada de mi interés, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Cuando los protagonistas son personajes planos solamente interpretados por los personajes. Realmente ya no son Len y Rin en la historia, y lo lamento, pero eso significa que son fandoms separados al de Vocaloid, por eso fanfiction creó las secciones separadas para Karakuri Burst, y para la Saga del Mal. Eso sin considerar todas esas sagas diferentes que son prácticamente animes románticos, los cantantes de nico nico que no podrían importarme menos, etc.

Así que si ¿Por qué debería de seguir escribiendo, si es que el sentimiento que me trajo aquí se ha desvanecido del fandom, y probablemente será ignorado de regresar? Pues porque no he logrado expresar dicho sentimiento en mis historias. Pensaba que el enfoque lógico que debía de darle a su relación era "Ellos son incestuosos, y no les importa lo demás", y de alguna manera eso servía, quizá para crear un grito de libertad, o una llama pasional. Pero entonces, ¿Qué más había? No mucho, por eso creé esos capítulos en donde Len se siente tentado por Luka, y donde engaña en pensamiento a Rin, porque debía de demostrarse que Rin seguía siendo más para Len, incluso por sobre los deseos pasionales, demostrar que había algo más en su relación que el incesto por ser incesto. ¿Había fallado? Tal vez, porque muchos odiaron a Rin en esa historia, algo que me dolió bastante.

Entonces, escuchando "Gemini", llegue a la conclusión que me hizo retomar esta historia pese al tiempo que había pasado. No debía de verlos como simples incestuosos y ya, Len y Rin se pertenecen de una forma más profunda que solo esto, al igual que la constelación de Géminis, siempre estarán unidos, porque son las dos partes de uno mismo, dejando de lado esa ridícula separación que ponen entre ellos de un espejo. Y de allí me di cuenta de que me agradaba el incesto, no porque se expresara en canciones, sino precisamente porque no había canción en donde se expresara este. Porque en todas las canciones se les mostraba juntos, o queriendo estar juntos, pero sin mostrarse en el acto directamente, de tal manera que eso era lo que me gustó en aquellos tiempos, que su amor trascendía las canciones, de tal manera que iba a estar siempre juntos, sin importar las parejas o esas cosas que inventaran con ellos.

¿Quiere decir que el fandom está muerto? Para mí lo está, no puede haber sobrevivido nueve años hasta ahora, y lo que lo mueve son subproductos, sagas que usan las voces de los personajes, o historias de los módulos de Project Diva que son tan famosas en Pixiv, pero ya nadie se mueve por el simple shippeo de LenxRin. Por lo tanto esta historia la escribí para cerrar ese periodo de duda que tuve. Originalmente iban a ser cinco capítulos, siendo este el final. Si, iba a haber Lemon entre Len y Rin, y un intento entre Len y Luka. El primer capítulo estaba medio escrito, Len en su vida aburrida con su esposa indiferente y su hija distraída, finalizaba cuando divisaba a Rin con la mirada. Decidí borrar eso, por simple vergüenza, y recurrí solo al capítulo final, así como así, presentarlo y explicar todo en el transcurso, que la gente asumiera todo lo que faltaba, y así quedó, para su disfrute.

¿Escribiré algo más? Sin duda alguna. "Compromiso" seguirá, escribiré el resto de la historia, pero al igual que el fandom, dejará atrás el LenxRin para volverse algo más, aunque se escribirá sobre su legado. Y quiero escribir algo para este 27 de diciembre, y considerando el mundo de "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?" ya finalizado, supongo que la complementaré con más historias que hagan referencia a la feliz familia Kagamine.

En fin, estuve parafraseando un rato con todo esto, y escribí más de mil quinientas palabras solo de mis pensamientos. Está bien, no creo que nadie lo lea, pero de leerlo, espero que me digan que piensan de todo esto, de la historia, de la experiencia que tuve, y lo que creen del fandom de Vocaloid, y no se olviden de dejar un review.

En fin, sin más que decir, me parece que es todo.

Muchas gracias por leerme

.

.

.

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: espero que quede muy obviado que este fanfic fue escrito en dos partes.


End file.
